Digimon Adventure: Dark Times Emerge
by 90MLLu
Summary: New life-threatening enemies who are smarter and stronger are approaching. They want the 2nd generation of digidestined only. But for what? Chapter 5: The Phenomenon is up! Things are heating up now! - Characters change in every chapter.
1. The Prologue

* * *

**The Preface**

* * *

Dear readers I don't own Digimon, any of the characters or anything that is owned by someone else that I mention in this story. I'm just a fan who wants to write a good story about Digimon. Since I have read many of your great stories and got inspired by them I thought to myself that I would write too. I hope you will enjoy my first story ever and the Digimons that I have used can be found on the awesome webside: www . digimon . wikia . com which I don't own either. (Forget the space between the dots. I had to write it like that because otherwise this word processing will delete the most of the name )

Yours sincerely 90MLLu

Ps. Please review. It means a lot to me when people have time to read and review my stories. Thanks and please continue to read this FanFic! Other Chapters are on their way!

* * *

**The Prologue**

* * *

The Digital World also known as Digiworld is a phenomenon that was created in the 20th century when the world's first computer was invented. The Digital World is a parallel world to the Earth and it was not on purpose that the computer created the Digital World. The purpose with the computer was to create a communication network to the world. However, without knowing it, the computer had already shaped the entire existence of the Digital World with its first data and furthermore it created the living creatures also known as the digital monsters/Digimon.

Since it had been a long time after the first computer was invented and it was no longer in need because of the many data it contained and other electronic communication networks were increasing, the Digital World still began to grow.

The landscape and the nature took shape almost as Earth's. There were continents, islands, deserts, mountains etc. Still since data is easy to modify and take to the consideration that the Digital World is made of data the appearance of the Digital World would change very drastically. This disadvantage makes the Digital World as an easy target from within and from humans with evil intentions.

This incarnation of the Digital World runs closely parallel to two other dimensions. One is a kaleidoscopic world that possesses the power to transform thoughts and dreams into reality and the other one a _World of Darkness_, a grim and malicious ocean, which has the ability to change ones darkest thoughts to reality too, _The Dark Ocean_. The Digital World is tied very closely to these two worlds, and has absorbed a fraction of the former's power to bring thoughts to life; this power, combined with the data of the Digital World, gave life to human thoughts, dreams, spiritual beliefs and myths in the form of Digimon.

While the Digital World began to expand, 4 guardians were also created to protect the world from darkness. They were named the Digimon Sovereigns. Each of these sovereigns protected each of their corners of the world. Azulongmon, the ruler of wind, lightning and thunder, protects the east, Bahiumon, the ruler of steel and metal, protects the west, Zhuqiaomon, the ruler of fire, protects the south and bonwumon, the ruler of the nature, protects the north.

Many years ago an evil creature came to the Digital World through the wall of fire and caused the time in the Digital World to be out of sync with the Earth's. One Digital World day equaled one minute on Earth. To defeat him and create peace and harmony in the Digital World, 5 children were chosen by a mysterious group, charged with the Digital World's protection and were brought to the Digital World. They destroyed the evil being and saved the Digital World with their Digimons. These five children were known as the Digidestined and their story was famous all over the Digi-World. Temples, pyramids, totem poles etc were erected to their memories and a prophecy said that when the Digital World is being threatened again, a new generation of Digidestined will come and defeat the evil again. No one ever knew the identity of the 5 Digidestined and it is still a mystery to this very day.

Some years later the same evil force came back in the shape of an unidentified digimon named Apocalymon, a virus digimon. With his subjects, The Dark Masters, they sealed the 4 Digimon Sovereigns away.

As the prophecy said a new generation of Digidestined, consisting of 8 children, was chosen. Yagami "Tai" Taichi, Yamoto "Matt" Ishida, Takenouchi Sora, Izumi "Izzy" Koushiro, Tachikawa Mimi, Kido "Joe" Jyou and Takaischi "TK" Takeru and Yagami "Kari" Hikari, Matt's and Tai's brother and sister. All of the 8 children, from that generation called the 2. generation, of Digidestined witnessed a fight between Greymon and Parrotmon at Highton View Terrace in Tokyo at the time when they were little. That is why the same mysterious group chose them and constructed Digivices, which are electronic appliance that canalize emotional energy from the Digidestined, which give their digimons the opportunity to digivolve into bigger and stronger levels, tags and crest for each of them.

A brutal attack from the Dark Masters killed all from the mysterious group except Gennai, a man who is also created of data and protects the Digital World. He escaped in time and hid the Digidestined's Digivices and the 7 of the 8 Digitamas. The last Digitama was lost when he escaped.

When the time has come, the Digidestined will come and free the world.

In the meantime the 8 children moved away from Highton View Terrace after the incident, but they were reunited at a camp trip 4 years later except for Kari.

When the first threat came in the shape of Devimon, who was taking over The File Island, the time had finally come for the Digidestined to help out. The Digivices were given to them already in the real world, which involve that they could travel to the Digital World. They met their digimon-partners for the first time and it was predetermined that Tai got Agumon as his partner, Matt got Gabumon, Sora got Biyomon, Izzy got Tentomon, Mimi got Palemon, Joe got Gomamon and TK got Patamon.

After they defeated Devimon, Gennai contacted and guided them. He said that it was up to them to save the 2 world from destruction and to do that they needed to find the crests, which were around the Server continent.

Each of these children had found their crest dedicated for them and only them. Tai had the crest of _Courage_, Matt had the crest of _Friendship_, Sora had the crest of _Love_, Izzy had the crest of _Knowledge_, Mimi had the crest of _Sincerity_, Joe had the crest of _Reliability_ and TK had the crest of _Hope_. With the help of the crests and the Digivices, their digimon could digivolve into Ultimate levels.

A new enemy called Myotismon attempted to conquer both the Digital World and Earth by killing the 8. Child, the predestined eighth member of the Digidestined. He opened a Gate to Earth and led his army on an assault on Central Odaiba in the search for the child. Myotismon was stopped when the 8. Child, who was Kari, joined the other children with her long lost partner Gatomon and the crest of _Light_.

Later the sky was full of rifts that opened to the Digital World. The Digital World had changed drastically in the few days the Digidestined were home. Many years had passed and the Dark Masters had risen again and conquered the entire digital world.

The Digidestined returned to the Digital World and after they had beaten the Dark Masters, they met Apocalymon face to face. Apocalymon was bent on sharing his sorrow with the rest of reality, and didn't care if he lived or died in doing so. He crushed the Digidestined's crests, but the 8 children found out very quickly that the power from the crests had always been in them. With the help of solidarity and believing in themselves, each other and their digimons, they vanquished Apocalymon.

The Digital World was now saved from evil beings, but even though the world was rescued the Digimon Sovereigns were still sealed. Without them the Digital World cannot work properly. Evil Digimons could easily try and take over the Digital World and the real world if they got the chance to do it. The 8 children had to release the power of their crest so they could free the 4 Digimon Sovereigns. This meant that their digimon had to give up their Ultimate and Mega level form for ever.

When new threats in the shaped of Myotismon, who rose again as MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon appeared 4 years later new generations of Digidestined all over the world were chosen and with the new generation in Japan (the third generation consisted of Motomiya "Davis" Daisuke, Inoue "Yolei" Miyako, Hida "Cody" Iori and Ichijōji Ken), and their digimons, they rescued both the Digital World and the real world once again.

However, what they don't know is that there is yet a prophecy coming about a bigger and stronger threat. An ancient prophecy that is unknown. No one knows about it. Not even the Sovereigns know about the mysterious prophecy that will soon come and have the Digital World and also the real world lie in Darkness. The threat has slumbered thousands of years deep down in the Dark Area in a forbidden place, which no one has ever entered before, but it's about to emerge. The only persons who can do anything about it is maybe the 2nd generation of digidestined. Nevertheless, how are they going to do that when their digimon-partner can't even digivolve to ultimate level anymore?


	2. The Present

* * *

Please! Read and Review. Give me your honest opinion about it!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Present**

* * *

It had been 8 years since the 3rd generation and all the DigiDestined around the globe saved the new Japanese/Tokyo DigiDestined who carry the dark spores and defeated MaloMyotismon. Every chosen had decided to work together as a group in different countries of the world to make sure that the Digiworld and the real world stayed safe from evil beings. They had got each other's e-mails and phone numbers etc. All were in perfect order between them but you could not say the same for the humans and the Digimons. The humans on Earth now knew about the Digimons' existence. Still they were not too thrill about them lately and the Digimons had the same way towards the humans, to say it in a nice way, ever since digital gates had been reopened around the world bringing Digimons along and then closed again with no explanations why. The gates had appeared in the sky, seas, jungles, cities and so on. They were simply out of control, the humans and the Digimons too. It all began 6 months ago when a little brown fox like digimon with a striped purple tail in In-training level, Kyaromon, came to a camping place in the South of France with no clue how it got there. Kyaromon tried to get back to the Digiworld but he couldn't because the gate was closing again and ever since that incident more Digimons had come to the real world and were stuck just like Kyaromon.

A meeting about the increasing Digimons was halt a month later by World's Health Organisation (WHO) and the decision was unanimous among the members on Earth; to catch every Digimons that approach to the real world. They should afterwards be put under quarantine so specialist could examine them further to make sure that all of them didn't bring a new kind of virus or disease to the real world which could threaten the life on Earth. The government in China send their military forces, police forces, IT-specialists etc out to catch a Floramon and a Lalamon, whom they encountered for the first time after the meeting, but the two Digimons resisted. They only wanted to go back home to the Digital World. The men began to do violence to them forcing them to come but instead they were the one who got hurt badly by the Digimons.

The news was brought to all TV-stations over the world and humans all around were outraged because of what the Digimons did. Wrath began to built towards inside of the humans.

"It just proved that Digimons are violent creatures and we need to get rid of them before they get rid of us," some people said to an interview to CNN and BBC World. Millions of people worldwide think that Digimons pose a big threat to the humankind since what happened to the Earth many 

years ago and now this. Even though some of the Digimon have saved Earth from destruction like at the time when Armageddemon came through the communication networks and it was Imperialdramon Paladin Mode who saved the day, the only thing the people focused on were the negative things. They thought that all Digimons were going to take over the Earth if they got the chance. Hatred and suspicion had begun to show towards the Digimons. Civilian people did graffiti on walls and on traffic signs everywhere in the real world that said;

_DIGIMONS ARE EVIL, EVIL! KILL THEM ALL!!_

Some of the Digimons who were stuck in the real world hid from all kinds of human contact like rats but were lucky to have met some DigiDestined whom could bring them home. The Digimons in the Digital World who used to be very sweet and generous towards the humans (most of them) were now sick of them since they found out about their fate if they ever entered the real world. Since they had heard and seen what the humans can do to Digimons, the Digimons were afraid that the humans would make them into their slaves like the Digimon Emperor did. That was why they were making a rebel/attacking movement against the humans. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and also some other chosen were therefore in the Digiworld trying to stop and calm them down and find out why digital gates were opened all over the real world since Gennai did not know it either.

Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken, wanted to go and help too but the older DigiDestined from the 2nd generation refused.

"No way! You 6 need to stay here in Tokyo and Japan. That is to say the real world!" Tai said determined and firm as a true leader to the 3rd generation who looked confused and disappointed.

"Tai is right. You need to stay put and help other DigiDestined around the globe sending the Digimons back before the government in Japan and other people get hold of them. Also you need to see if you can calm things down here while we do it in the Digital World," Matt said calmly and looked at them. He gave TK whom stood next to him a pat on the shoulder.

"Besides, you already have you partners here. Be careful who you expose them to," Izzy add. "Plus you are the only one among us in Tokyo who have and are experienced with the D-3s Digivices,"

That was a good call because after the older DigiDestined left the real world through the gate the 3rd generation opened, more Digimons in bigger groups had continually come and these were from all kinds of levels. From In-training to Ultimate and it had been tough for the 3rd generation and other DigiDestined, but they managed sending the Digimons back to their own world. However in spite of the fact that the Digimons were brought back it was still not enough to stop the strife between those two parties and it worried all of them, especially Kari!


	3. The Nightmare

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The "Nightmare" **

* * *

"No! Please! No, NOOO!" Kari woke up immediately from her nightmare. She looked around in her and Tai's old room breathlessly. It was 3.17 in the morning. She found her hand squeezing her duvet with sweaty hands and became aware that her entire body was sweaty too. Gatomon who was sleeping on her little basket next to Kari's and Tai's bunk bed looked peacefully and cute. Kari really wanted to talk to her white Egyptian like kitten partner, who had the enormous yellow paws like gloves and a tail which was to times her length that had a holy golden ring on, about her dream but she couldn't bear to wake her up after the exhausting day she had had sending a Knightmon and a dozen of Numemons back to the Digiworld with her friends. She couldn't talk to Tai either.

Tai was still away on the mission in the Digital World with Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe and they had been gone for a month now. Not hearing from them on the D-terminals for the last 2-3 days had upset her. She was worried about her brother and her friends if something should have happened to them. That was typical Kari, thinking about other people before thinking about herself. She would feel much better if all the meaningless things, between the humans and the Digimons, were over soon so they could return home.

She really missed them all in particular her brother who she could always count on being there for her whenever she needed him. However, he was not around anymore. Not so often than he used to be. He calls home but ever since he moved out and got himself an apartment in Shinjuku, he hasn't been at home that much and also his studies of becoming a diplomat had taken some of his spare time too. Now when Yagami Yuuko, their mother, made her "delicious healthy food experiments" Kari and their dad, Yagami Susumu, were forced to try it out, which was once Tai's duty. It took hard on both of their stomachs since they weren't used to it. Kari felt that she needed her brother more than ever now.

"It felt so real this time," she muttered overwhelmingly, took a deep breath and got up from her bed slowly. Her bedroom felt hot. She decided to go to the balcony to get some fresh air. First she glanced at the lights from the city. They were beautiful! They looked like diamantes sparkling in different colours. The Ferris wheel in the background looked like a big charm decorated with jewels. She then stared at the sky and got a new facial expression. Even though there were stars twinkling from above and a full moon tonight she looked at the sky like at that time she looked at it, when rifts were opened to the Digital World. Scared and worried. She got goose bumps from the darkness around the stars and the moon in the sky.

The night was quite quiet. The traffic sound was there but it was nothing like for instance making your head spin and that was very rarely, since you were in Tokyo. The only thing you could hear was the cold wind blowing loudly in the atmosphere. Kari did not freeze at all even though the only clothes she had on was her pink pyjama which was very thin. She was still warm and sweaty from before and the cool wind was just what she needed right now. That was what she thought she needed in this moment; _Something or someone to cool her down_. She was thinking about her nightmare. It was the same one that had been haunting her for the last 6 days and Kari had not talked to anybody about it. Not even her closest friends or Gatomon. Kari did not want them to worry about her. They had already enough to think and to take care of.

"Why does it keep coming to me?" Kari said to herself bewildered leaning against the banisters. It was like the nightmare was frozen into her mind and could not melt away. She saw the image of it in her mind. She could only see and not hear anything in the surroundings. A room which was filled with the brightest light Kari had ever seen became suddenly misty and fuzzy. Then a vortex from out of nowhere was sucking all of the light out and the room was filled with the purest darkness instead. A small shine of light tried to break through the darkness but the darkness was too powerful. The light tried to hang on but it could no longer fight against the dark. It vanished. Completely! It was until this point Kari screamed in her dream and woke up.

Kari had made herself believe from the very beginning that the reason why she was having the nightmare repeatedly was because of her nervousness for being a trainee teacher for the very first time. She first interpreted the dream as a blackout when she was going to teach the pupils. That would explain the darkness in it. Though, she could no longer get away from the reality. Given that Kari was the one who possessed the crest of _Light_ and the dream had something to do with light and darkness and considering what was happening with the digital gates, it could maybe indicate that the Digital World was in great danger once again, but how? Kari began to shed a tear thinking of the possibility that the nightmare could maybe mean that. Depressing thoughts started to run inside her head. Then she thought she heard a sound that sounded like the ocean. Kari turned around very quickly with tears in her eyes and her light brown hair blowing in the air to see if there was something making that sound. However, the only things she found making noises were the curtains, which fluttered because of the wind, and Gatomon, who began to snore loudly too.

"Oh!" Kari paused and took a deep breath. "It was just the curtains," she assumed but felt no relief. The sound of the curtains made her think about the Dark Ocean now. She did not want to think about it but she could not help remembering everything she had gone through at that place. That is the last place she wanted to be in the entire universe. To have been there twice was enough and Kari did not want to go back to that place even if it is the last place she visits. She barely even got out from there the last 2 times. If it weren't for TK, Ken and Yolei who snapped her out from her darkest thoughts, which she had been keeping inside of her in a very long time, who knows what might had happened with her. She could possibly have stayed there forever. That is what happened to the evil demon Digimon named Daemon who came to the real world 8 years ago through a portal that he made by himself. Daemon was a very strong opponent, maybe even as strong as Malomyotismon or stronger. The only way the third generation could defeat Daemon was to send him to the Dark Ocean. Ken had still some of his fear from that time when he was Digimon Emperor and he used that dark energy to create a gate to the Dark Ocean and put Daemon away for good.

Kari looked at the sky again and noticed the stars and the full moon. This time more relaxed than before and she started to think.

"_If anything was wrong with the Digital World psychically someone may or would have known it by now, in particular Izzy. He would already have got the facts from Gennai quicker than the speed of light_," she thought. That thought eased some of her worries but then again. She hadn't heard from them since Friday and it did not explain why she was having the same dream over and over again. Kari tried to be strong for the sake of the 2nd and the 3rd generation of DigiDestined and also not to panic but deep inside she had always felt that she was the weak one in the 2 groups. She couldn't even handle a nightmare.

* * *

**Would you be nice and tell me what you really think about this chapter? Please review? Thank you so much!  
**


	4. The Voices

* * *

**The author's Note**

* * *

I would just like to say thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story so far. I feel honoured that you all wanted to read it and I appreciate that VERY much. I hope you will continue reading it!

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. The next chapter is gonig to be more exciting since it's about the new enemies!

Again, thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed and please keep doing that:) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Voices**

* * *

The night was still young. Not so far from where Kari lived in Odaiba another person was still up at this time of hours starring at the ceiling. It was TK and he was wide awake in his bed. However, he did not look like himself. The TK everybody from school, private and home knows was always kind, cheerful and refreshed. It was like nothing could make him sad or mad but this TK in his bedroom was different. This TK's blue eyes were turning into red, his face look tired and pale, his hair looked horribly and he felt very frustrated and cranky. He had trouble with sleeping!

TK was tired from the day he had had so he decided to go to bed earlier than he used to at around 21.30, except instead of sleeping he had now been wide awake for hours.

"Ahhh! I just want to sleep. Leave my head alone!" He said with desperation in his voice and ripped his blond hair so it became more disorderly. TK got up in his bed and hit his pillow many times to make it more comfortable to lie on. He then tried to fall asleep again for the 10th time this night but he simply couldn't. Patamon who was sleeping in TK's top-drawer filled with shirts did not notice that TK was awake. He slept like a baby and looked like one too since he was sucking on one of his small fingers. Patamon deserved to sleep like a baby and so did TK.

2 days ago TK had held a videogame/computer marathon for Davis and the other and it ended around 9 am the next day. After only few hours of sleep Cody called sounding tired too and said that Knightmon and a dozen of Numemons had appeared outside of Tokyo. The Digimons and the humans were fighting, again. It was a hard work and it took a long time to separate the two parties and sending the Digimons back. The most difficult was to deal with the Numemons. Kari tried to settle them down, which she is very good at, but they were more aggressive than usually.

One should think that when you had had a hard day today and you hadn't got much sleep the day before, it should be easier to fall asleep now. However this was not the case with TK. Every time he lay down on his bed with his eyes closed, voices in his head kept coming. Many boisterous voices kept laughing in a sinister way in his head and they became louder and louder every time. And echoing did not make it better. It had been going on like that for almost 6 hours and it seemed like there were no ending to the voices.

"_Am I going crazy? But that is impossible…_' he thought. '_Only insane people get crazy. That is why they are called insane_.' TK had never had sleeping problems before, nightmares maybe but not sleeping problems and in particular voices repeating in his head. TK was who he was; A healthy, energetic 19 year-old young man who plays basketball and looks refresh every time you see him on the street, well most of the time. He couldn't believe that he was hearing voices in the middle of the night inside his head.

Suddenly TK heard a laugh that sounded familiar to him. It made him angry and he felt some sort of agony in his head. In a painful way he wanted to scream out loud but he was afraid that he might wake everybody up so he tried to repress it.

After TK was cooled down a bit, he decided to go to the kitchen to get a nice hot cup of milk.

"_It would properly put me right away to sleep and forget the annoying voices_," he thought. "_It's not like I have something to lose but my sleep which I already have_."

He got up very quickly and went to the kitchen irritated. Not on purpose he opened the refrigerator door vigorously and sadly he knocked down many bottles and cartons including the one, which contained milk, on the floor. Milk, juice, soya sauce etc. and broken glasses were all over the kitchen and it looked very messy. As if a flood had happened. An irritation was building up inside him.

"Who's there?"Ishida Hiroaki and Takaishi "Nancy" Natsuko, TK's and Matt's parents, appeared yelling at the same time in their matching night clothes.

Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi had started to go out with each other again for 2 years ago. They bumped in each other in Osaka regarding their work in an unpleasant way. There had always been some unfinished business between those two. After their divorce they didn't speak to each other in a long time. Every time they met for instance on the street or the park they felt uncomfortable and awkward at ease but that was because there were still feelings toward each other even though they wouldn't admit that in front of the other. However, being single for so many years, having kids together who were apparently DigiDestined and having evil Digimons terrorizing and threaten their life/world made them realize how much they still needed and loved each other.

Since Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi didn't have family or friends who were home in the moment in Osaka, Mr. Ishida took the chance and asked Mrs. Takaishi out for a dinner. She said yes and it was at the dinner they told each other how they really felt about the other person. One thing led to another and they were suddenly dating again. Matt and TK were thrilled to hear the good news that their old man was getting back together with their mom. TK had always hoped for that and now he wondered when they would get married again given that his dad had moved in. Matt did not want to live in Mr. Ishida's old apartment so he found a place with Sora who is still his girlfriend after so many years of dating.

Mrs. Takaishi was holding an oblong handbag and looked threatening while Mr. Ishida had a baseball bat ready to teach the intruder a lesson or two. Patamon was also awake and looked sleepy. Mrs. Takaishi switched on the lights and found her son on the floor mopping it and picking up broken glasses.

"Oh, it's just you honey. You gave us a shock. We thought a thief was breaking into our apartment," she said and took deep breaths.

"I was just thirsty and needed something to drink," TK said in a bit cranky way and did not tell them about his sleeping problem. He then talked with a softer voice. "I have by an accident knocked down the bottles of…," TK looked around the floor. "Well, everything. Sorry I woke you up. I know that you both need to get up early for work and I have properly ruined your sleep."

"No no, don't you worry about that."

"Just clean this up, will you? We'll try to go baaaack to sleep then," his dad said yawning. "Good night, son and Patamon!"

"Good night, dad. Good night, mom" TK said and Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi went back to their bedroom.

"Do you want me to help you out TK now that I'm awake," Patamon asked still sleepy.

"No, I'll be all right. You go ahead and sleep. I will catch up with you," He said. "_If I can_!"

"Night night," Patamon said and went straight to the drawer. He felt right asleep.

While TK was cleaning the floor and picking up the big pieces of broken glasses, he suddenly got the laugh that made him angry in his head again. The back of his head was in pain. A hurting facial expression with eyes closed showed on his face. He had his left hand touching the back of his head and without becoming aware of it he squeezed a broken glass into his right hand, which he had picked up few seconds ago, very hard. He then looked down still painfully and saw drops of blood mixing with the milk on the floor. He realized that the blood was coming from him. Without feeling anything the glass had made a cut on his palm.

The laugh disappeared again and the headache stopped too. TK rushed to the bathroom and pulled the piece of broken glass on his hand out. The wound was deep. He had difficulty stopping the bleeding. Plasters and bandages, which he found inside the mirror locker, seemed not to help because blood was still pouring down into the washbasin. The washbasin was all bloody and smelt like iron.

Finally TK got it stopped by putting pressure with the other hand and ointment on it. Quickly he wrapped his hand again with bandages. His hand looked like a mummy after the wrapping was done. Afterwards he cleaned the basin with his left arm since he couldn't use his right one that much. TK looked at the last drop of blood swirling around the water in the basin until it was flushed out. Completely! Not a single blood was visible now.

"_These voices! What is happening to me? Why are these voices laughing inside my head?"_ TK thought and looked scared at his reflection in the mirror.


	5. The Prophecy Approaching

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**The Prophecy Approaching**

* * *

Deep down under an old derelict gothic-inspired castle consisting of many round towers in the Dark Area, which is strongly linked with the Dark Ocean, there was a secret underground lair. Only few Digimon knew about this secret lair and if they did know about its existence they couldn't enter the dungeon because only evil Digimons with certain powers could cross the threshold and even if they could they wouldn't dare. The lair was only for some members!

A huge ring of fire was in the middle of the lair and inside that ring of fire a red hooded Digimon with horns on his head and 2 big wings on his back appeared with a satisfying look on his eyes. The Digimon looked at the lair and found that he was alone deep down the derelict castle. He then stared at the high ceiling where a planetarium of the solar system was placed.

"Perfect!" he said

The secret lair was round, wide and big and it was so big that 2 giants could be in there. 7 metals thrones were placed against the round wall with the same amount of space between them. No doors were on the walls. The room was totally isolated. The lair was not lighted particularly much by the few torches with its dark blue/turquoise coloured flames on the granite boulder walls. If there was enough light down there you could actually see your own reflection on the grey marble prepared floor and the lair would not look as terrifying as it was now in this very moment. In the center of the room there was an inverted pentagram where one of the edges of the star was pointing towards one of the 7 thrones. On that throne a human like Digimon had suddenly appeared out of nowhere just like the red hooded digimon did after a few seconds. You couldn't see his face because of the lighting but you could see that his body shape was muscularly built and that he had several wings too on his back. He held a glass of red wine in his right hand and he spoke with a gentle but in the same time also a manly voice:

"I haven't seen you in a while. Our power will soon be with us!"

"I know. I can see that" the red hooded digimon said with a deep voice and took a seat on his throne which was the second to the other Digimon's right. He then took another look at the planetarium again.

"They are going directly into our trap," the human like Digimon toasted and took a swallow of his red wine. "They are so predictable. They might as well hand us their crests if it is that easy to lure them into our trap."

"That just shows that they are no match against us, the supreme Digimons. Not even MaloMyotismon can compare with us. He had the chance to eliminate them twice and still he couldn't defeat those small brats," The red hooded Digimon said with an extremely deep voice.

"Well, that is something that is going to change," the human like Digimon paused and took another sip of his wine. "By the way, to stir things up between the humans and the Digimons in the real world that was nicely done of you. It wasn't in the plan put that was a very fine bonus. Very impressive! That surely spares us the time of spreading it later on."

"I thought you might like it!" the red hooded Digimon gave a little grin.

"Yes, as soon as the Prophecy approaches we can finally rise as the greatest Digimons and do what we were born to. Not even the Sovereigns or the DigiDestined with their crest can vanquish us. Having their crests combined with our power will make us untouchable!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a black thick mist came out in front of the human like Digimon's left side. When the mist was gone, a female figure Digimon with a long purple silk gown came into sight. She looked at the two Digimons very pleased and then took her seat.

"I have gathered some of the most frightening Mega level Digimons to welcome our homecoming. They were an easy target for me just like the other Digimons we sent to the real world. How can they resist a beauty?" she said seductively and flirted a bit with the other 2 digimon by blowing a dark kiss in the air.

"Good!" the red hooded Digimon said.

"That's not even the best part of it. The gigantic beast and the other have captured them all and their Digimons. They are right now in the hall room up above us. I have just seen the beast torture them. I got to tell you that was a thrill for my eyes." She said and smiled devilish.

"And the other who follow them?" the human like Digimon asked.

"Well… I have sent them back to the real world just to be nice to them," she giggled again. "It would be aggravating for them if they didn't see the new world that is coming. I want them to suffer when they have seen what's ahead. They would wish that they were dead just like their partners."

"Gather the other down here," the human like Digimon said and turned his head to the planetarium above his head. "It's time!"

* * *

**So what do you think? I really like to hear your honest opinions about it. I will be very grateful even if they are negative or positive! Please review!**


	6. The Phenomenon

* * *

**The Author's Note**

* * *

Hey Guys,  
I know it has been a while since I last updated this FanFic but I have seriously been busy. But now that I have holidays I can't start writing again. Isn't that great? Hope you'll like this. This is mostly about TK and Kari. The other digidestined from 2nd season are here as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Phenomenon  
****

* * *

  
**

A noise in the living room made TK wake up from his pleasant sleep. He listened to it intensively. It was a voice. For a second he thought it was the malicious voices again that kept coming the last night but instead it was a gentle female's. He listened carefully again and he noticed that the voice was coming from the television.

"… _what we thought we would never experience in our life time. 6 months ago NASA had noticed some strange movements from all the planets in the Milky Way and just right now the US Space travel administration has found by observing the planets and the sun, that the Earth and 5 other planets in our solar system, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, are standing in a straight line behind the sun. The observation has also verified that the Earth's moon is going to join this phenomenon. Furthermore NASA has concluded that there is going to be a solar eclipse that can be seen all over Eastern Asia. When the eclipse will come is not definite yet but it's recommended to wear special sun glasses if you want to see the eclipse directly. NASA does still not know the reason way the planets are acting like this but they are getting to the bottom of it. And now to sports…"_

TK started to open his eyes very slowly. They were not red anymore although they got blinded by the small amount of sharp light that came through the almost closed curtains in TK's room. The wound in his wrapped right hand, which he got last night, started to itch. He unwrapped it and saw his palm with a round red scar right in the middle. He wanted to scratch it so badly but he knew that he shouldn't. It would be nice to sleep his soreness away and have his pleasant sleep for a second time, he thought. However, he could no longer sleep. Once he had been awakened there was no way he could go back to sleep unless he was really tired like he was the last 2 days.

His Digivice on the nightstand showed that it was Monday August 1st 4 minutes past 12. Trying to enjoy his summer vacation he had on his bed was physically impossible. He was concerned about Matt and the other. Like Tai, Matt had not left a single answer on his D-3 Terminal either and neither had Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi. It worried him. How could TK enjoy his vacation if anything horrible had happened to them? The 19 year-old young man began to blame himself for not going with them at the first place. It was all too late now. He did not know where in the Digital World they were. Out of desperation he wrote to Matt once more:

_Hey bro__,  
You haven't contacted me and the other guys for almost 4 days now and you all use to answer right away when we write to you. Is everything alright? The Digimon are getting madder and uncontrollable every time they enter the real world. Have you found anything that can maybe stop this insanity? Send me a message right away when you have read this, okay?  
TK_

Given that he was indeed the one who carried the crest of _Hope_, he hoped that he would answer him this time.

TK went outside to the living room where he saw Patamon switching channels.

"Good morning or should I say good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty. Did you know that there is going to be a solar eclipse today?"

"Yes, I heard. I couldn't notice it since _someone_ turned up the volume."

"It was the news. I had to check if there was something odd going on around here. You'll never know when the Digimon might come again."

"That's true. You could never be too careful." TK said and walked towards the kitchen to find something to eat in the fridge. The fridge was almost empty. The only food that could be eaten right away was a questionable roast beef sandwich and Nancy's lamb and potatoes leftover from Friday. TK decided to skip lunch. As he decided that his D-3 terminal began to make a loud sound from his bedroom which made him screech a bit. _"Please let it be Matt or the other sending a message to me. Please!"_ TK hoped with all his heart but sadly it wasn't. He read the letter so Patamon also could hear it:

_Hey TK,  
Davis, as the true leader he always thinks he is…NOT, thought that we should all gather and discuss what our next move is going to be if Tai and the other aren't coming back soon. I really hope that they do. All this is driving me crazy. Have Matt contacted you yet? Anyway, meet us at Ken's, because Davis and I are already there _^^,_ at…shall we say at 1 pm. Perfecto! See you and Patamon then.  
Yolei__!_

It's funny how things had turned out in the last 8 years. It felt like yesterday when Davis, Cody, Mimi, Sora, Kari and himself spied on Yolei and Ken on their first date with each other. They didn't think that it would work between them since their date was not going tremendously well. TK had a smirk on his face when he remembered that time. _"Funny times, Funny times!" _TK changed to a white t-shirt with a V-neck, dark blue jeans and his precious hat and off he went together with Patamon in a gym back so no one would notice him when they take the subway to Ken's house.

At exactly 1 pm TK and Patamon stood right in front of Ichijoji's residents. TK rang on the door bell and right away the door opened. A young man with thick black hair wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans appeared. It was Ken. He welcomed TK and Patamon inside and led them into his room. However something was bothering him. Kari and Cody were already there. One should think since they were digidestined, classmates and best friends that a conversation would be going on in Ken's room, but unfortunately no. Instead there was a deadly awful silence. Everybody had an empty facial expression and Kari had the worse one. She looked pale and had black baggies under her eyes. Something was troubling her but TK could not figure it out what it was.

TK took a seat to Yolei's left and Cody's right. Ken joined him and sat next to Yolei. Davis with his goggles on his head sat opposite TK having Kari next to him. Patamon joined, DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon and Gatomon at Ken's bed. They were all sitting quietly.

A silence was still in the room. An awkward feeling began to emerge inside of TK while he was sitting at the table with his friends, not saying anything. Finally TK broke the silence, "Why are we being so quiet?"

No one wanted to respond but then after a few seconds Yolei answered him.

"Just before you came, Kari told us about… something." TK turned his head to Kari trying to get an eye contact from her but failed. She looked down on her laps.

"So what was it about? It must be something disturbing or why else would you act like this." TK looked concerned. "Has Tai answered? Is he fine? Are they all fine? Please tell me what is going on here" TK spoke rapidly and begged them to tell him. He seemed bewildered.

"I…I have recently had a dream…" Kari told him slowly still looking down. Something was not right with her voice. It sounded like she was having a nervous break down. TK listened very carefully and Kari told them everything about her repeating nightmare and about her theory.

"So you think that the Digital World is in serious danger again?" TK asked her. The other was thinking about the same thing. You could see it on their faces.

"I haven't been quite honest yet. I had the same nightmare when I woke up this morning… I… was so frightened. Only this time the nightmare did not wake me up where it usually does. It continued! Suddenly after a long waiting the dark mist faded away. And…and," She took a deep breath and continued, "Tokyo! Our country! Our world lies in ruin! People were nowhere to be seen. The streets were emp…"

"It's only a nightmare, Kari," TK cut her off and comforted her right away. "In this dream did you see any Digimon or anything that could relate to Digimon?"

"No…"

"There you go. The world cannot come to an end if there aren't any evil Digimon who wants to conquer, right?

"Global warming might!" Davis said proudly and Yolei tried to kick him but instead she hit Cody's shinbone which made him screech.

"…It must have been a pretty freaky nightmare you have had, Kari," TK looked at the crowd, "Hey cheer up mates. There is nothing to be worried about only that we haven't heard from our friends and family. Other than that everything is fine. Really!"

Somehow the little pep talk TK just gave cheered the other up except for Kari and him. Kari did still think that something is wrong about her situation and TK believed in her theory but he did not want to spoil the other's vacation like he has done to his own.

"Hey what shall we do now? Our friends are still missing in the Digital World. Shouldn't we go and find them," DemiVeemon said. The little blue guy was so eager to find their friends that he almost fell down from Ken's bunk bed when he jumped up trying to catch Davis' and the other's attentions.

"Right that is our main point. It was also the reason why we halt this meeting in the first place," Davis took over, "Last we heard from them were days ago. I think we need to go after them even though we don't know where they are exactly. We cannot just sit here and do nothing at all while our friends are in trou…" Davis stopped and looked puzzled, "Is it just me or is it getting darker outside?"

Everybody turned their heads outside. They all went to the balcony to see what was going on.

"Oh, that's right! There is going to be a solar eclipse today. Maybe that's the reason why it's getting darker outside than usually," TK explained sounding like a science teacher, "Yeah, look up there. You can totally see the moon blocking the sun."

"It's beautiful…," Kari whispered.

"I'm freezing, Kari," Gatomon said making sounds with her teeth.

"Me too!" the other digimon exclaimed and the next thing everybody began to quaver.

"Dear God It's cold! KEN, HOLD ME!" Yolei yelled with a shrill voice and Ken came instantaneously and hugged her closely, "It's strange!"

"What is?" Cody asked Yolei giving her his famous questionable look.

"The sudden coldness. You see, according to what I know and I know a little of everything…"

"Erhhhm-show-off," Davis coughed and an evil look from Yolei was directed at Davis who did not notice.

"Anyway…Of course the temperature will be lowered but this is very unusually. If I didn't know better I would guess that the temperature is around 3-5 degrees Celsius right now."

"Don't you think we better go inside now? We can enjoy the phenomenon inside where there is warmth and FOOD?" Davis asked like a child.

Everybody except Kari went inside. She wanted to see the eclipse till it was gone. It was so amazing Kari thought. She did not care about freezing because something about this particular eclipse attracted her attention. She just kept looking at it as if she was hypnotized...

All the others except TK have gathered around the table to get something to eat. The food was almost gone because of Davis unstoppable hunger. TK did not care. While the other ate he just kept looking at Kari thinking that she might be on to something about the Digiworld. With Kari's dream and the mysterious familiar voice that bugged him last night something must have gone wrong in the Digital World. TK thought of joining Kari at the balcony to talk about his worries when suddenly Ken's apartment began to tremble violently. TK and the other lost their balance and hit directly the floor. A huge scream came from everybody but it was cut off by the enormous sound the trembling was causing. TK did not think about his safety. He did not care about himself right now. The only person he cared about at this moment was… Kari.

TK saw that Kari was still on the balcony. She had not moved an inch. She was still starring at the eclipse with fascination in her eyes. It had not hit her that the apartment was trembeling. TK tried to tore across the shaking floor trying to reach her but he kept losing his balance.

"KARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK INSIDE! NOOOW!" he yelled like he has never yelled before. For a second it seemed not to have an effect but then Kari turned her head towards TK. Their eyes met each other's. TK felt kind of relief knowing that Kari had heard and seen him. It made him forget the surroundings and think that everything was going to be okay. However, in a split second Kari was gone.

"KARI!" Yolei who has just turned her head to the balcony cried and immediately with all his might TK tore across the quaking floor grabbing Kari with his left hand while the balcony began to crumple apart. With his fast reflexes he grab the egde of the doorway with his injured right hand but as he felt a pain rushing through his palm to the rest of his arm he did not know how much longer he could hang on.


End file.
